Yu-Gi-Oh Ice Barrier Chronicals
by Setsuna971
Summary: In a world when the monsters roam without duelist. Where there are no stings to control them as if they were living beings themselves. Taking the P.O.V of Prin, a member of the Ice Barrier and daughter of General Raino, she will take up the task of slaying the Dragons of Legend with Ping (a Secret Guard), Max (Prin's pet fox) and Dai (Prin's boyfriend) Will they survive or die?


**Page One - Ch 1: The Beginning of a Legend **

A long, time ago, there lived a tyrant of the name Abate. He was also known as the Armageddon Knight. His soul existence was to rid Persillia, our world, of any and all life. To do this, he created the six dragons of legend, the Stardust Dragons. The most powerful creatures that roamed Persillia in all of its history but there was a price for power, there is always a price. As thanks for creating them, the dragons bestowed unto him the power to control and lead them as he sees fit. The dragons called this object 'The Ring of Power'. The dragons had given the ring that name for a reason. Once Abate had placed the ring on his finger, the power had surged through his body but something went wrong. Abate didn't have enough hate to contain the power of the ring. I began to consume him from the hand on up like a black hole.

The Dragons were disappointed; their master didn't have the requirements to wield the power that they possessed. Even from Abate's plea for help, the Stardust Dragons turned their backs and faded away into the air. Nobody fully knows of what had happened that day; even now all that remains is a ruin from millions of years ago. From what is known, this world has its secrets, but what are they? We will never know until we find out.

"Awww, Prin. You just summed it up so u can meet your boyfriend. That's not fair." James pouted and covered his head with his enraged blanket rustling about. "Why don't you always do what I want you to do"?

"That's because I'm older than you and you can not tell me what to do. Now go to bed and sleep. It's fifteen passed twenty-two." I closed the door behind me, and grabbed my fur jacket with a whistle. Out comes a fox running down the hall to guard me from any and all intruders. Yup, my very own defender of evil.

"Hay boy, do you wanna go with me"? Jumped over me and slapped the handle on the door in a downwards position and kicked the wall to pull it back and there we go. Max switched from the open door back to me and nudged me outside. There was a fairly handsome man waiting for me outside, again, he was buff and shirtless. His samurai getup had me want too . . . can't think of that right now. Even if I do want to jump on him and rub his abs. every girl in the Ice Barrier wants him but only I can have him. I know that it sound greedy, but Dai is all mine and I'm not sharing.

"Dai? Even when it's this cold, why do you always come out without a shirt"? He looked into my eyes and said "Cuz I know that you enjoy it". I was moving in to kiss him but as always, something comes up. Like every time when the mood was right, something different every time happens.

"All members of the Ops unit report to the barracks A.S.A.P, This is not a drill".

Yeah, that's what they always say at a time like this. Somebody probably fell into an ice cave again but nothing critical.

"We should go Prin, you'll never know what could have happened". Dai looked so sure of himself this time. He always wanted to be in fight on the battlefield. We ran as fast as we could. With is sword griped in one hand and his sheath in the other, he took off leaving me behind even with my speed. It was a long run but Dai was waiting for me in his upper naked glory.

"Eighteen minutes and forty seven seconds, either I'm getting slower or your getting faster. Now lets see what's going on shall we"? Dai opened the black steel doors and my father was standing right there.

**Page 2**

"General Raiho. Dai and Prin reporting in. What's the big emergency, sir"? Father glanced at Dai and turned to the massage on the table. Raiho picked up the paper and handed it to Dai.

"What do you make of this? It just arrived by one out our massenger foxes from the relay points. As you can see, it was written with haste and no time for corrections. Stray marks everywhere, what do you make of it"? Father's eyes narrowed and fists clenched like he knows what's going on.

"I can not believe this". Dai read the note out loud. "To whomever this distress call reaches, please, a dragon has torn and took over out land. We have not the power to fend for our selves. The people of this land needs a new hero to conquer this beast and wipe it out from all existence. An evil this great will never do the world any good. Come quick and with numbers, this dragon seems to be picking us off one by one for each passing day". When the note was handed back to Raiho, the sides were crumpled and almost torn in three. What was there to do? Nobody here is that strong. How can we take on a dragon like that? There is just no way that a dragon like that can be beaten.

The barracks went silent in an instant, the people was concerned of what's going to happen, to them and the people of that village. "What if the dragon comes here? What if it's the dragon of ledged"? The workers began to talk nonsense, a rumor from a child's story that was passed down from one person to another. This kind of thing happens all the time. Somebody tells a story and over the years, it gets added on to and even more exaggerated. Maybe that It was a small lizards or something.

"I'll go help them". Dai spoke up. Wait, Dai spoke up?

"No! I wont let you go"! I said as father interrupted me.

"I do agree with my daughter". But he didn't think that I would add "Without me coming with you". There was no way for Dai to survive alone without another person to watch his back but even if I told father this, he still wouldn't let me go.

"No I wont allow it. What if you get . ." That's when I cut him off for doing it to me. Do onto people what people do to you; the golden rule can be a pain when you look at it.

"I have a choice to chose whatever I say or go whenever or with whomever I please father. I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself and you know it.

Father was not pleased with what I said. He turned and slammed both hands on the table as hard as he could and when he had removed them, he was bleeding from the broken skin.

"General"! Everyone rushed to his aid as he had clasped to the ground. Dai held my shoulder and pushed me forward but I turned and began to walk out.

"You are as stubborn as you mother". I stopped and herd every word but didn't turn to show my face.

"Well you always say that I acted like her when I was smaller. Now it's time to play the part and take my place in the world and if you cant see that now, than you can stay out of my life. I will not be controlled like this. From every war that I was ready for, you never sent me. I want to see the world, more than the ice and snow. I want to get battle scars to remember the good days and tell my children the stories of when I was at war". Dai's coughed heavily when I said children. Looks like that he was thinking about it too.

** Page 3**

"So now that that's settled, I'm going to gather people that I think that is good enough for the job. Now, if you would excuse me, I have work to do". Than out of the blue, something happened, something that I never though that would happen.

"I volunteer. I'll go with you on your task and protect you in any means". This voice was young and had stopped me in my tracks. Never thought that people these days volunteer anymore. It was just wonderful; not having to do a thing is just fantastic.

"No! You are one of the Secret Guards and you are here for a reason. Without you . . ."

"Sir, no disrespect, but what is more of a value? Prin's life, or my work"? Wow, this young man shut my father up like ice in a water pipe. Who is he and what's a Secret Guard doing here in the first place?

"Hi, I'm Ping. What's yours"? He walked over to me and asked me my name and offered to shake my hand but Dai was being a little to protective. Dai drew his sword and placed it to Ping's neck and eased close to wispier to him.

"Look, I don't know you and already I don't like you. So as long as you know the ground rules of what your place is, don't try anything funny or my katana will have a new training post. Got it"? Wow, I never thought that Dai can be so protective over me. Anyway, I found my new member so we're all set. "So father, I am ready to go".

"Oh are you"? He asks.

"Yup". I replied and from that, we went at it.

"Got your food"?

"No perishables, already packed since two years ago".

"Ice-Pills"?

"You mean these"? Meds, fresh from the store and I do believe that that is everything. Ha! old man can't get me that easily. Than he said it, the one thing that I didn't have.

"Your weapons"? Dad looks like he knew that I didn't have them. Wait, I still have hope. What if I lie about it?

"Yeah I have my weapons in my bag. Do you think that I'll leave without them"? Raino's face was sure and true as a well-made arrow that hit it's mark. Now I have two options, to see if this works or to run as fast as I can to my house and lock the door. Yeah I can always lock the door. Sigh. But Raino knows where I live, he's my father. Okay, I think that I'll do the right thing. I ran for it. What would you have done?

"So I guess that you don't want your Shield Blades, huh? It's okay, really. I can always give them to Ping. The kid can't even fight with twin blades anyway".

"Hay"! Ping shouted. I can feel his anger; Raino had done the same to Dai and me. It was a long story and I'm not willing to go that far but those were the good days.

I walked over to Raino and held out my hand and held it there. All that dad had done was stair back at me as I did too him. My arm began to shake due to the time that has passed.

"My blade, dad. Or don't you ant me to go fight, unarmed"? There was no way that he would let me do that. Even if he didn't give them back, I still would of gone with Dai. Hell, I still have a whole heap of weapons that Dai had given me for my past birthdays that Father had never shown up for.

"I see you determination. You are very much like you mother". Father had preceded to hand me my blades but snatched them back. "Come back safe, if you come back dead, I'll kill you again". Kind of cold words for a father to say to his only daughter.

"Fine. I'll show you that I can take care of myself. The three of us . . ." Max nudged my leg. "Oh, right. The four of us will slay that dragon and prove that it's not the one from the legend. We'll even bring back a few scales from its back".

"As you wish. Now let me send you there". The wind began to pick up and a whirlwind surrounded us.

"I'm not meaning . . . . .". That's when we were already there.

"Now what"? Ping asked but I didn't know what to say. I had never stepped out of the barrier before.

The time was about mid-day from the amount of people in the streets, running around aimlessly. There was no snow to be seen and it was kind of warm, a little to warm. This would have to be the first time that I would have tied my coat around my waist with my black T-shirt fully showing. The others were just fine, except Ping. He was looking all around like the new kid on the iceberg.

"Wow". I looked around my self and there were so many things that I haven't seen before other than the snow cones. It was all new to us, I mean, even when I'm looking around like this; I'll be okay. With my Max and my shirtless samurai, there is nothing in our way.

"DRAGON! THEIR BACK"! A civilian had run from the direction of the harvest fields. Blood covered him from head to toe. Sounds as if the legend is true but there is know way to be shore unless we check it out. Over the fields, the sky began to darken and fire awakened to chase the darkness as if it was cat and mouse. Everywhere the darkness went, the fire went and it must be stopped. I looked at Dai and Max. I attempted to look for Ping but . . . .

"Yeah! A real fight! Finally"! He had already run off towards the fire to see if the legend remains true like the stories. Even if it is true, how are we going kill it? It's Dai, a fox, a Secret Retard and me against a huge chippin dragon, not a very good idea. As if I'm the to talk, I'm running with these fools towards the fire and clouds of night.


End file.
